Seifer Falls Fast
by KingdomHeartless
Summary: This is a songfic of "Mr. Brightside" by The KIllers. Seifer falls for Fuu but she cheats on him.... /How did it end up like this?/ /It was only a kiss/...Poor Seifer Het/OOC - Seifer/Swearing/Slight Violence/Mentions: Sexual Intentions & FuuxRai


**A/N**

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or "Mr. Brightside"! Please enjoy! Fuu dosen't speak proper sentences because in the game she doesn't say more than 3 words at a time. R&R please!   
**----------------------------**

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all_

Hayner got up and stared out the window at the lively Twilight Town. He figured it was time to go scouting for a girl after a few weeks of sulking. He and Olette had a fling at a party...but she was drunk and broke it off the next day.

"I'm ready...I think I can talk to another girl without breaking down now," Seifer reassured himself.

He pulled on his baggy sweatpants over his skull boxers, leaving a little slack. The blonde pulled over his blue half-shirt and threw on his silver cape. His heavy boots were heaved on and tied up tightly. Seifer looked at his reflection and noticed his messy hair. He let out an irritated groan and pulled his knit cap over his head.

"Maybe...I'll meet the girl of my dreams," he sighed.

The teenager dragged himself outside to the sandlot, spotting only Fuu. He walked across the empty square and stopped next to her. Usually Rai and Vivi were there doing something bemusing.

"Where's Rai?" Seifer wondered out loud.  
"Out of town."  
"And Vivi? I thought Vivi was meeting here."  
"Something came up."

Fuu's eye looked like a beautiful autumn leaf that was just turning hazel. Seifer was dazed and without thinking, moved the strands of hair covering the other one. He was amazed to see a crystal blue eye staring at him. The blue and hazel eyes softened and peered past Seifer's image. She saw his soul, looking sad and friendly all at once. She wanted to comfort him, but didn't know how. Seifer gazed dreamily at the silver haired vixen. He was just realizing how wonderful she really was. The next thing he knew she was leaning in for a kiss. The nervous blonde repeated the action and met her lips with lust. Fuu's lips we're soft, tender and inviting. Now, his toungue was slipping in her mouth and tasting something new...Fuu. It felt a decade before they discontinued and had an akward moment. The girl's cheeks turned scarlet and Seifer's strawberry. Seifer started running home, Fuu on his heels. Once they were both inside they turned on the TV and didn't say a word.

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss_

Seifer couldn't focus on the show currently on, he was trying to process what happened moments before. Had he and Fuu kissed? Was it his imagination? Did Fuu like him? He decided she kissed him and really put herself into it. Boy was he wrong.

_  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab_

Seifer started dozing off and heard movements but didn't care. Until he heard Fuu on the phone.

"I need cab.......Will pay for.....Have $25.....Yes, soon......Thanks...Bye."

He let her leave his house before getting up and spying. He spotted the cab and started for the door. How could she just...leave? Where was she going? What should I do? He stopped outside his door and watched. As soon as it took off Seifer made a run to follow it. 4 miles out before the cab soon abruptly stopped. I can't be seen! The poor teen ducked down then watched.

"Thanks for ride," Fuu cooed.

She turned and ran toward some big blob...blob of Rai.  
_  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag_

A puff of smoke exited Rai's mouth before he handed Fuu the cigarette. She took a long drag and not long after a nice cloud of smoke filled the air above her head.

"I love you," the hazel and blue eyed girl said with all sensuality.  
"I love you too, y'know?"  
She laughed at him and pecked his check.

_ Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick_

The buff boy took Fuu's hand after stomping out the cigarette. They walked through the door of a house. Seifer wasn't hungry. In fact he wasn't sure if he'd ever eat again. Not another heartbreak....I can't take it.

Tears streamed their way down the heartbroken blonde's face as he began his 4 mile trip home. His shoes beat harder than usual on his feet and his calves hurt more with every step. More tears flooded his face.

_And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress_

He began imagining what could be going down. And he hurt himself more. He saw Fuu kissing Rai while swirling her finger down his burly chest and grabbing his hair. Rai was growling between breaths and feeling the girl up. She giggled and led his hand further down until he was taking her clothes off.  
Anger, rage, dienial, jealousy, confusion, sorrow. It all hit so hard at the moment.  
_  
Now, let me go_

Stupid girl, doesn't need me. She's got _Rai_ the buff idiot. Damn her. Damn this world. Damn it all. Seifer was only 2 miles in before-  
_  
And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control-_

He collapsed. He couldn't take it anymore. He'd just have to cool down before getting home. He was too weak while all these emotions hit him.

The next day Seifer woke up in his bed. He slugged out and walked to the Sandlot. Rai was there. With Fuu. He slowly drew out his Struggle bat. He ran up to the couple and in no time -

_ Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

He striked Rai with the bat as hard as he could right in the chest. The hefty built boy fell over with a grunt and stood up confused and angry.

"What the hell? I was just standing here, y'know?"  
"Just playin' with ya buddy," Seifer said through his teeth, while he tried to pull off a grin.

_ Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis_

"Hey, Fuu, when I woke up where you were you?"  
"Um...went home."  
"'kay just wondering. So how'd your parents feel about you being late?"  
"They didn't car."  
"Oh really? I never knew Rai-" the jealous boy thunked Rai so hard over the head he knocked the idiot out.  
"-was your 'parents'."

Seifer slowly just spun around, walked away, and slammed his front door.

But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

The following week....  
"Maybe I should talk to that girl running the shop...." Seifer eagerly chirped to himself.  
**  
The End**


End file.
